Cryo-shroom
|rows = Puzzle Pieces}} |costume1 = Freeze Mushroom2 Costume1}} (寒冰菇; pinyin: hán bīng gū) is a plant in [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]]. It bears a similar feature with the Sun-shroom as it also grows. It shoots projectiles that can slow down and damage zombies. Like Sun-shroom and Flame Mushroom, it grows over time, with three stages. However, instead of getting stronger like its fire counterpart, its projectiles will slow down more zombies when fully grown. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Typical RECHARGE: Fast (Mediocre in game) Special: can grow overtime and make stronger spells. Freeze Mushroom hates winter the most. The reason is that he can not warm up himself while sleeping during winter. The most horrible thing is that on every morning during this period of time, he will see a thick layer of ice in the fireplace. At this moment, he really admires Flame Mushroom, his twin brother. In Chinese: 寒冰菇最讨厌冬天, 困为他睡觉的时候根本暖和不起来, 最可怕的是每当此早上起床都会看倒壁炉里结着厚厚的一层冰棱, 这个时候他就会无比羡慕他的同胞兄弟烈焰菇。 Upgrades Plant Food When given Plant Food, grows to full size and creates two ice sinkholes for four seconds. Any zombie that steps on the ice will slip into the hole and die. Level upgrade grows 50% faster and has 7.5% chance to freeze zombies. |upgrade2 description = Chance to freeze zombies is doubled (15% of initial).}} Costumed It creates three ice sinkholes instead of two. Gallery Freezeshroom Almanac.png|Almanac entry Freeze Mushroom2 Costume1.png|Its Costume HDIceShroom.png|HD HD Freeze Mushroom.png|Another HD Iceshroom Seed Packet.png|Seed packet without sun cost 10019373.jpg Freeze projectiles shroom.png|The projectiles that it shoots at full size Freeze Mushroom PF.png|Plant Food ability Freeze mushroom costume pf.png|Its costumed Plant Food ability LX80.jpg|Upgrade menu 10019378.jpg|Promotional picture 0G41414B00.jpg|An advertisement depicting the different growth stages of Freeze shroom ad.png|An ad depicting its costume, costumed Plant Food ability, and upgrade Chinese Frostbite Caves Promotion Pictures (3).PNG| on the promotional art (note its non-growth appearance) FreezeMushroomFigure.jpg|Freeze Mushroom figure Trivia *It is one of three plants that grow over time, the others being Sun-shroom and Flame Mushroom. *Its cap resembles a wizard's hat, referring to its wizard-like powers. It shares this trait with Flame Mushroom. *Based on the preview pictures, it was going to cost 25 sun. * , Flame Mushroom, Chester Chomper, and Shamrockstar are the only plants with facial hair. Tall-nut and Oak Archer also have facial hair via their costumes. *Gargantuars will try to smash the ice created by its Plant Food ability, but they cannot smash them. *The Almanac of Flame Mushroom and are the opposite. *Unlike Flame Mushroom, its face doesn't change with growth. This is probably a glitch. * is the first plant to only be able to use its Plant Food ability one at a time. To use the attack again, the player must wait until the end of the first attack. **This was done to prevent many game slowdowns. *Nitration Mushroom, , Flame Mushroom, and Toadstool are the only new mushroom plants in Plants vs. Zombies games which are not from the first game. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Mushrooms Category:Multi-directional plants Category:Slowing plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) plants Category:Mediocre recharge plants Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) Category:Ice plants Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) obtained plants Category:Plants obtained with Puzzle Pieces